


Tony Stark's Brother

by Petrova__Lover



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Language, Gen, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrova__Lover/pseuds/Petrova__Lover
Summary: Daniel Stark is Tony Stark's younger brother. Daniel was always in Tony's shadow but he didn't care. He loved his brother no matter what but that might be the end of him. He pursuit the life of crime by stealing and gambling. He would drop everything whenever his brother called for anything.





	1. SHIELD Profile

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel Stark face claim is Matt Bomer.

Full name: Daniel Michael Stark

D.O.B: May 19, 1984

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Black

Height: 6ft

Aliases: 14

Languages: 8

Family : Maria Stark(Deceased) Howard Stark (Deceased) Anthony(Tony)Edward Stark (Alive)

Crimes: Art forgeries, Stealing, Bank robbery, impersonating a government official, con man

Talents: Art, Mechanics, Math, Science,History, Martial arts, Boxing, Gymnastics, Manipulation, Lying, Acting,Hacking

Personality: "Daniel is a guy that everyone would be friends with. He can be charming and nice then he could be your enemy in seconds. He will manipulate and lie to get what he wants. When he meets new people he will be social but not very opening more like him faking himself towards others to pass the time. Until he is very familiar with the person he will be himself. He will do anything for his loved ones. Daniel is mostly dressed in a suit. He will be respectful towards others that deserve to be and he tends to be blunt. He can use a gun but doesn't particularly like to use one. When annoyed he will use sarcasm and will usually hide his feelings. He is very confident which leads him to success for all of his impersonations" -Old friend (6/17/00)


	2. Flashbacks

* _ **1990**_ *

_"Daddy, Daddy" six year old Daniel ran to his father's home office. The boy had recently gotten an award for winning in the science fair . He had done the project all on his own with little bit of help from his mother and older brother. Daniel opened the door to see his father creating weapon designs. His father was a man that was hard to please but Daniel still tried to show him that he was smart. "Yes Daniel?" His father asked tiredly. He had been working on his project for the last three days. "I won the science fair" the blue eyed little boy said "all by myself " he proudly stated Howard sighed " Daniel I don't have time for this. Go with your mother"_

_* **1991** * _

_"Dan" someone kept repeating over and over again. He was being woken up by his older brother, Tony. Seven year old Daniel rubbed his tired eyes and squints his eyes in the darkness of bis room to see the shadow of his brother. He turned to see the clock saw 3:00 am. He flipped the light switch on to see Tony with bloodshot eyes. "Danny, I have something to tell you" Tony began as he sat on his little brother's bed. "Mom and dad left to go deliver something very important but they weren't able to deliver it. They got into an accident" Tony explained to his little brother. Daniel stayed silent. His thought were running a thousand miles per hour. "Did they make it?" Daniel's little voice broke the silence. His tone held a bit of hope. Tony shook his head. Daniel felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like an anvil was sitting on his chest. He tried to catch his breath but couldn't. "Hey Danny!" Tony started to panic. "Take deep breaths in and out. In and out" he instructed. Daniel got the hang of it. He finally started to cry. Sobs took over his body. He couldn't believe his parents were dead. He dug his head into Tony's shoulder and cried. Tony held him in his arms. Both brothers couldn't sleep that night._


	3. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willie Garson is Mozzie's face claim.

"Ok Mozzie, do you remember the plan?" Daniel asked his short bald friend. They are recently planing to steal all of  Vincent Van Gogh's paintings in Paris . The museum is heavily guarded with state of the art security systems.

"Yes I do. Dan just because it's your plan it doesn't mean that I'm new to this." Mozzie retorted while reading the newspaper. Daniel and Mozzie are staying  in a elegant hotel in Paris, France. Both are having breakfast and are discussing their plan with no worries of anybody hearing them because they are the only ones in the restaurant.

"Just making sure Mozz" Daniel said as he was taking a sip of his coffee. He put his cup down  and turned to the window to see people passing by carrying on with their own lives. He was slightly envious about it. To be able to have a job and go home to be with family but Daniel knew that, that wasn't going to happen. He saw a man sitting on his own outside. With nothing else to do he started to read him like a book. The man was in his late fifties yet was still in shape. He had raven black hair and forest green eyes that lit up when he saw a young lady walk towards him with a smile. He got up to hug her tightly. He noticed that the man was the father of the young lady just by their close relationship and how similar they looked. If they have such a close relationship that means that the man's wife was out of the picture, probably because she died of cancer when the young lady was a child. The man worked as a police officer but is recently retired and his daughter worked as a secretary. Daniel stopped analyzing them and he was looking for something else to do.

Unfortunately he didn't find anything. He sighed and got up to leave but was stopped by hearing his friend's voice. "Where are you going?" Mozzie asked as he turned to him in confusion. "I'm going back to the hotel and re-watch all of the Doctor who episodes" Daniel shrugged as he walked backwards but turned to open the door.

_~_~_~_~_~

After finishing season one and two of Doctor who he realized that he needed to go to sleep if he wanted to succeed their little mission. Mozzie texted him that he was going to stay out longer but gave no further explanation. Daniel didn't question him any further because he knew that it was Mozzie's business and not his. He looked at the clock to see that it was 1:00 a.m but he didn't feel tired.

He thought that maybe if he took a shower that it will make him tired so he did. He took about thirty minutes in the shower. He walked out of the bathroom in black boxers and white socks. Daniel was still drying his hair with a towel  as he got his phone at put on some music to put him to sleep.

It was _Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran_. He had to admit that the guy is amazing with words. Daniel hoped that when he fell asleep that he wouldn't be plagued with nightmares. For the past year that was happening to him. Seeing the people he loved die in his arms because of his fault. He tried his best to keep those thought out of his head instead he tried to focus into the music.

_I will be loving you til were seventy_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

After that he was sinking into a deep slumber.


	4. You have a brother?!

"Hey Capsicle what got you all worried?" Tony joked with him. They were sitting in the kitchen counter discussing over who should take the lead in future missions. Steve stopped talking when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see a text message from SHIELD.

" It looks like SHIELD has another criminal on its radar" Steve said. His eyebrows furrowed and blue eyes scanned the report with a calculating look. After a minute he slides his phone to Tony. The billionaire saw what Steve was looking at.

Looking at all the information he only saw a picture from a video recording ; a white smudge covering a man's face as he was talking with a lady. He looked under the picture and read that he had stolen most of Vincent Van Gogh's paintings. A lot of government officials have been given the job to investigate the scene and it appears that SHIELD has been dragged into the situation. Some agents thought that it was a mutant manipulating the security cameras.

"Well good luck on that buddy " The billionaire patted him on the back and start to leave to his lab but his phone rang. Back in Black began to play. Tony sighed. He got his phone only to see that it was Fury. He pressed the green button knowing that if he ignored the call Fury would give him hell for it.

" What now Patchy?" He groaned with annoyance. He just wanted to work on his suits while drink his liquor.  
" Call all of the Avengers and tell them to go to the hellicarrier" Fury ordered him.

"Why me?" He asked in confusion as to why Fury would call him. It's not like he is the leader of the group.  
"Well aren't you supposedly the leader" Fury sarcastically responded.

" No I just buy cool things to make us look awesome" Stark smugly said on the phone. Honestly he did, he made modifications to everyone's uniform and built the best vehicles for comfortable transport.

"Stark do it NOW" Fury ordered, annoyed of the billionaire's tactics.

"THE HELL!" Tony took the phone away from his ear for a second." Fine but lower the volume " Tony complained as he put his hand on his head and with that he hung up.  
"Jarvis can you tell the rest of the team to meet in the living room"he told the AI while grabbing his laptop to do some investigating.

"Yes sir"

He set his laptop on the kitchen counter and started to try to find out who the man in the video was. Tony tried to clean up the video a bit but couldn't seem to be able to. He decided to look on what other cameras had filmed around the same area and time. Video by video he could see anything useful. That was until he saw the a small bald man talking with the man that stole the paintings. Tony quickly pulled up face recognition on the small man but came up with nothing. It looked like the guy didn't exist at all.

The team had finally arrived but Tony was a bit preoccupied with what he was working on. Steve cleared wish throat trying to gain the attention of the brunette man.

Tony was knocked out of his concentration and turned to see the team already there. He got up from his seat to face the others.

"I might have found a lead to our art thief." He put his hands in his pockets. "JARVIS roll the footage" he twirled his finger towards a screen that was lowering from the roof.

"Yes sir" JARVIS played the footage to show the other Avengers. The first clip is about the theft and the second one is about the bald man talking with the thief. Sadly, the camera's were low budget so they couldn't hear what they were saying.

"JARVIS can you try to read what he is saying?" Tony asked the AI.

"Yes sir"

Subtitles appeared under the screen.

**Look I know that you are upset about it but you can't do nothing about it.**

_You dont understand, Rose and the Doctor were  meant for each other. After all they have been through , but no. Fücking Moffat destroyed it. He destroyed something that was perfect._

**Shut the fuck up. You knew what was going to happen any way. You watched that Episode several times.**

_I know but that doesn't mean that it hurts any less._

**You do realize that we are about to do? Right? Because all I keep hearing is your whining about a fictional couple that will never be together.**

The group kept seeing the men argue. They found it slightly amusing but they didn't know what they were talking about so as a normal person would do they looked at it online.

_**Wikipedia** _

_**Rose Tyler ( Billie Piper) and the Doctor are fictional characters in the British show, Doctor who. The show is about an alien that calls himself the Doctor. He travels through space and time. He picks up humans from Earth as companions which is what Rose Tyler was. Rose Tyler was one of the first companions in the reboot of Doctor who. She had only been in two seasons of the show working with David Tennant and Christopher Eccleston both portrayed the Doctor.** _

_**Fans have often paired them as a couple. Many were heartbroken at the end of season two, seeing Rose Tyler go to an parallel universe and won't be able to travel with the Doctor any longer.** _

"So the museum has been stolen by a couple of lonely nerds?" Tony thought out loud. He bursted out laughing at the thought of that. "Ok. Ok you know what?" Tony was trying to stop but all his tries failed. "I'm going to call my brother. He knows more about this shit than I do" he walked to his room. He went to call his brother not seeing the reaction of his teammates.

"So there is two of him?" Natasha was the one that broke the silence. She was still wrapping her head around the idea that there were to Starks alive.

"Apparently, but I can't help but wonder why he hasn't said anything about having a brother?" Steve thought out loud. That was what everyone were asking to themselves.

_~_~_~_~_~

Tony looked through his contact list looking for his brother's name. He hasn't realized how many people he had on his phone. He realized that he was an idiot. He could have easily checked on Favorites to call his brother. He finally found it. Right there said Baby Bro. Next to his brother's contact name was his picture.

The picture was taken about a year ago when they went out to hang out. Tony can't remember what he said that made Daniel make that face ,but it looks like Tony expected that reaction .

Tony pressed the call button and held the phone against his ear. He heard it ring.

"Hello brother, miss me already?" Tony could practically hear Daniel's smug grin.

"Oh yes, I can't live without you. I feel my body weaken and my days worsen without your smile in my life." Tony mockingly told him. Tony heard a thump on the ceiling and a "shit". He looked up to see Clint was stuck in the ventilation system.

"Wow. I didn't know that you were so poetic." He said over the phone." Not that enjoy your call brother, but what was the reason that you called me?"

"Well you see, SHIELD was dragged into the art thief case and Fury has assigned us to find out who did it. We have recently seen a piece of footage of the thieves talking about a fictional couple. You also are a sucker for art so I thought I know a person that knows his shit on art. That is why I'm calling you" Tony explained to him.

"Basically, the oh so smart Tony Stark is asking his brother's help?". Daniel bursted out laughing at the thought.

"If you are going to be like that then I'm going to call someone else " Tony playfully threaten him. He glanced up to see Clint leaning on his arm looking at him with a smile. Tony then turned his head to the bottom of the door, he saw the feet of his teammates.

"If you were going to call someone else then you wouldn't have called me dumbass. Plus, who else is better than me?" Daniel smugly said over the phone.

Tony then slammed his hand hard on the door. Groans were heard and a full on cackle from Clint. Tony smirked at the pain that he has caused.

"Well I could have just easily asked  SHIELD to give me their best specialist " The billionaire suggested. Though, he doubted that Fury would even accept to that.

"Whatever you say brother, but you know that I'm the best" Daniel boasted. His ego was almost as high as his brother."Sure I'll come. I'll probably arrive tomorrow" He continued.

"Wait where are you now?"Tony curiously asked his younger brother.

" To answer your question I'm in Paris sitting next to a beautiful lady and a handsome man. Maybe the three of us will have some fun later"

"Good luck with that. Well when you arrive well talk about everything that you have missed "

" Sounds like a plan. See you soon" Daniel hung up the phone.

Tony threw his phone to his bed and looked at the door. "You guys can come in" He walked to his mini bar and served himself a cup of whiskey while the team settled in his room. His back faced them as he was serving himself.

He turned around to see all them standing up waiting for an explanation. "Go on, I know you have questions" he gestured towards them. He took a sip of his drink waiting who will question him first.

Natasha was the one that started the questioning." Why haven't we heard that you have a brother?".

"It never came up" he shrugged. He continued to nurse his drink.

"It the never came up?" Steve's hard voice shocked the team."That's your excuse ?". Steve couldn't believe the sentence that came out of Tony's mouth.

"Tony you talk all the time about useless topics but you don't talk about this mysterious brother that you have?" The blonde started." You talk about your girlfriend but not your own brother? I thought that we were a family. Obviously we don't know everyone's past but we know enough to trust eachother, yet you hold this from us".

"Why does it matter?" The brunette snapped at him. "This doesn't involve any of you because he is my blood, my brother. So what would he mean to you. You guys are just strangers to each other."

Tony tried to calm himself down. He sat at the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands.

"The reason why I don't talk about him is because he asked me to." He explained. The team looked confused. Why would his brother ask him that? Anyone else would gloat about being related to Stark."He wanted to do his own thing so he changed his last name from Stark to Lightwood so that he wouldn't be traced back to me. He left to study in Europe and that was ten years ago. We still talked and hang out but recently we can't because of our busy schedules. Him with his studies while I am busy with Avenger business."

The team stayed quiet after Tony's outburst. They knew not to push him right now so they asked questions that didn't offend him in anyway.

"How does he look like?" Bruce asked.

Tony simply showed them his brother's contact photo. He just wanted to get everything ready when his brother comes but he has to deal with the team asking question. After he showed them his picture, he got up.

"No questions? Good because I have to get shit ready when he arrives." He left his room in a hurry. He was just excited to see his brother after two years. He decided that the best way to welcome back his brother is to throw a party. Many wouldn't even ask what was the occasion because he frequently throws one but it was for a  special reason.


	5. "Houston we have a problem"

Daniel left instantly out of the club that he was at. Turns out that the man and woman that he was with were only trying to steal from him. Sure, Daniel was okay with stealing but he doesn't like it when it happens to him. He was so outraged that he lost control of his temper. He beat the man to a pulp and the woman instantly left, leaving the man behind. The man did get a couple of punches in; one of them certainly have Daniel a black eye and a busted lip but the man looked worst. His face was bruised and bloody from the broken nose. His hand was twisted the wrong way and he had a few broken ribs. The security had to drag him out after his outburst.

Daniel looked for a cab. Hopefully one that was still out at two in the morning.

He saw one in the distance of the empty street. He whistled loudly, letting his New Yorker side come out. The cab drove up towards him and stopped. Daniel opened the door to see an older man no later than his sixties. He got in and closed the door behind him. "Où aller?" ( Where to? ) he asked.

"Hôtel The Peninsula Paris, S'il vous plaît" (please) Daniel responded while putting on his seat belt. His anger instantly vanquished. He let all his anger out on that man at the club. The older man nodded and started to drive there. Daniel began to observe around him. He saw a picture of the man's family but it was torn. Probably on purpose because he didn't see any damage besides that and it was a recent photo. It looked three months old.

He then observed the man's appearance. The man had a mole at the corner of his thin lips. He had light blue eyes that stood out the most from his face. Round face with wrinkles around his mouth and eyes. He noticed that the man was sweating and kept shaking his head. His eyes were rapidly blinking and looked breathless.

"Monsieur êtes-vous bien?" ( Sir, are you alright?) Daniel looked at the man with a worried expression on his face. He unbuckled himself to leaned in forward to see the man clearly. In his prospective, the man didn't look good at all.

"Oui je vais bien" ( Yes I'm Fine) The man breathlessly said. His face had a pained expression. His eyes were clenched shut and one hand was grabbing his chest. Daniel realized what was happening. The man was having a heart attack.

"Vous devez arrêter la voiture!" (you need to stop the car) Daniel rapidly said. His mind was trying to make out all of the scenarios that are about to happen right now.

Daniel heard a honk. He looked up to see another cars headlights. The car was going straight at them. He could see a man with a woman in the front seat and children in the back. He could see the fear in their eyes. He wasn't going to let this family get hurt so he got the steering wheel and turned it with great force. Making the car run straight through a light post.

Daniel's whole body jerked to the front of the car breaking the glass window. His body laid on the empty streets of Paris . Glass pierced his skin and blood began to taint his clothes. His white button shirt was soaked with blood. He felt a couple of ribs were broken and a broken arm. He turned his head towards the window to see the man with his head on the steering wheel. Daniel couldn't see the man breathing.

He moved his right hand, reaching for his phone. Hoping that it wasn't damaged. He placed his hand in his pocket and got his phone out. His fingers were shaking but he managed to call 112 the equivalent to 911. His breathing was labored. His ribs were poking his lungs. He stood still trying to make sure that his ribs won't puncture a lung. If he punctured a lung blood would instantly fill his lungs and making him choke on his own blood.

Daniel didn't feel like dieing today. He said that he will see his brother and he is insisting on making it come true.

"112 quelle est votre situation d'urgence?"( 112 what is your emergency?) A woman's voice answered.

"J'ai ... été dans un accident de voiture" ( I've been in a car crash ) Daniel breathed. His body ache with so much pain.

"l'aide est en route. Essayez de rester avec moi au téléphone et ne ferme pas les yeux" ( Help is on the way. Stay with me on the phone and don't close your eyes) the woman told him.

Daniel knew that he won't be able to travel to the US but he wants to inform Tony of his predicament. He wanted to tell him that he won't be able to arrive home tommorow.

"Je suis désolé ... mais je dois faire .. un autre appel" ( I'm sorry but I have to make another call) Daniel coughed.

"Monsieur reste sur la ligne. Ne pas raccrocher" ( Sir don't hang up stay on the line)

"Au Revoir" ( good bye ) With that he hung up. He began to plug in Tony's number. He felt his eyes closing. All of the blood loss is taking affect.

"You have reached the wonderful Tony Stark what can I do for you brother?" Daniel finally heard his brother's voice.

" I don't ... think I'll be able to .. come tommorow "

"What happened?!" Daniel could hear him get up from his chair. He could already imagine him working on his suits with ACDC blaring through the speakers.

"Car crash" was all that Daniel could get out at the moment.

"I'm on my way there" with that Tony hung up.

Daniel laid there. Cold and soaked in his own blood. He turned his head around to see where he was at but couldn't make anything out his vision was getting blurry.

He could hear the ambulance coming. The sirens filled the quite street. He could now see it speeding there way here. The truck stopped and two paramedics got out with a gurney.

Daniel couldn't think straight now. He could see or hear clearly but he felt someone pick him up and put him on the gurney. He only saw figures and colors flashing in his eyes. All he heard was drowning out.

Daniel let soon fell unconscious.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Tony was sitting in the living room couch with the rest of the team. He sat with his left leg over the other and his head was leaning back. He was bored out of his mind. He was drowning out the whole movie. Tony was looking at the screen in thought. His phone ringing broke him out of his trance.

He saw that is was his brother. He wondered what he wanted.

"Tony answer your damn phone already!" Nat snapped. She was the one that suggested to watch the movie and the rest agreed.

"Alright" he pressed the answer button and put the phone on his ear.

"You have reached the wonderful Tony Stark what can I do for you brother?" Tony grinned. He heard heavy breathing. He uncrossed his leg.

" I don't think ... I'll be able to ... come tommorow " with that sentence Tony stood up.

"What happened?!" Tony turned himself from the others. Natasha already paused the movie. The group were listening to his conversation now.

"Car crash" that was Daniel's quick response.

"I'm on my way there" Tony said then hung up. He thought that maybe he should have stayed on the line with is brother but he needed to have his head clear to travel and talking with his brother will only get him distracted.

"Tony what's going on?" Bruce cautiously asked him. He noticed Tony stance that just says "unpredictable".

"Can't talk right now. I have to go to France." Tony quickly said as he walked away.. "JARVIS send me my suit"

"Yes sir"

Parts of the suit began to fly and place themselves on Tony's body. He stood there in his full armor and hovered.  
He flew threw the window that JARVIS opened for Tony to get out.

He flew at extreme speed of 600 miles per hour creating a huge boom sound when he flew at that speed.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"JARVIS track down Dan's phone" Tony ordered. He flew over countless of buildings over France. He is now trying to point the exact location of his brother.

"Mr. Stark appears to be in  
Hôpital Cognacq-Jay"

"Ok now where the hell is that?" Tony asked. He looked under him. Trying to see anything that was connected to Daniel.

"The hospital is only a mile away"

_~_~_~_~_~

Tony entered the hospital. His suit has shifted into a suit case after he landed. He didn't want to make to much attention to himself.

He walked in with his ACDC shirt and a jacket with jeans and boots. On the way he took a pair of sunglasses and a baseball hat. Daniel changed his identity so that he wouldn't be recognized as a Stark but as his own person and Tony wasn't going to destroy that.

In his ear is earpiece that is connected to JARVIS and his phone. He pressed his index finger to the earpiece.  
"JARVIS what room is Daniel in?"

"Scanning."

Tony looked around. He only saw two security guards and a couple of doctors walking around. Five cameras  where recording him and his surroundings . He kept his head down   making sure that nobody saw his face.

"Mr Stark is on the third floor in room 189"

Tony started to look for the elevators or the staircase. He walked forwards getting a look of the hospital. He saw patients in wheel chairs, families grieving for their loss and other families happy to see a new member of the family.

Hospitals are places that Tony hate. He hates the smell, the food and feeling helpless. Daniel was the opposite. He studied everything that he was interested in or was capable.

He finally found the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for it to come. He stood there scanning his area.

The elevator dinged signaling that it has arrived. The two steel doors opened and people came out of it leaving it alone.  He walked in and pressed the third floor button. He was on his way to see his brother.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Daniel's eyes opened only to be blinded by the brightness of the room. He turned to see himself connected to machines. He looked down to see that he was in a hospital gown and his left arm was in a cast with a sling. The chair by the window was a bag that had his clothes and shoes. His phone and wallet was on the bed side table to his left. He lifted his right  hand to see the time.

4:00 a.m

He looked around his empty room. There was a bathroom on his left and the exit door was in front of him.

Daniel tried to sit up but groaned in pain. He lifted the top of his gown to see a huge bruise on the right side of his chest.

He heard a knock and someone enter. He lifted his head to see a male nurse with a face mask. The man looked to be 5'11 with blonde hair with a bit of brown. His eyes were brown and had wrinkles at the edge of his eyes. He was in his late forties. He looked familiar but doesn't know why.

"Monsieur l'homme qui était avec moi, est-il bien?" ( Sir the man that was with me, is he okay? ) Daniel asked.

The man walked towards him and held his chest down hard. Daniel yelled in pain. A hand covered his mouth.

"Where are the paintings at?"  The man's deep threatning voice sent a shiver  down Daniel's spine. Daniel remembers why he seemed familiar and that wasn't good. In front of him was Sebastian Wolfe. He took his hand away for Daniel to speak.

"I-I don't know " Daniel gulped. Fear was drowning him. He knew what Sebastian was capable of. He remembered seeing all of the men that crosses his boss.

Sebastian never killed them right away. He would make the torture last for days. He would do countless of torture techniques that would always make the victims scream but he would always threaten them that if they screamed or make any noise that he didn't want, he would make it worse. He didn't mean worse on the victim. No, it meant to the family of the person. Sebastian didn't care if they were children or women or elders; he will get his message across.

"Look my boss has been waiting and you know how he doesn't like to wait. If it was my choice, you would be singing like a bird and have told me where the painting are at," Sebastian shook his head and then chuckled "but the boss has a soft spot for you. So I'm going to ask you again, where are the paintings at?" 

He added more pressure to the injury.  Daniel bit back the scream that he wanted to let out.

"O-oh those painting. Well they're in um," Daniel thought of a place to stall them. He had the paintings in his place in Canada but he was going to give them up that easily. " Argentina! The paintings are in Argentina."

Sebastian took a step back from him. "If I find out that you lied to me then that friend of yours will suffer the consequences and then you. And you know what I do to liars." With that he pulled his mask up to cover his face and left.

Daniel instant got his phone to text Mozzie.

 **They are coming for the paintings. I told them that they are in Argentina. Hide the paintings and run**.

Daniel pressed send and sunk deeper into his pillow. He let out a breath that he was holding.

Another knock. Instantly Daniel stood straight and ignored the pain that shot his through his body.

The door opened and quickly a person got in. Daniel could only see the person's back but he knew that it was a guy judging by its form. He wore a cap and glasses.

The mysterious person turned and sighed "Finally I found you". The person took off his hat and glasses.

Daniel smiled " Hello brother"

"You look like shit" Tony commented. Daniel held his right hand on his heart. "Oh how you wound me"

"So all of this was because a car crash?" Tony gestured his injuries. Daniel nodded. "Wow because you look like you went through hell and back"

"Tony what are you doing here?" Daniel asked. He would have thought that his brother would have stayed in New York.

"Well as your big brother it is my job to take care of you"

Daniel scoffed " I can take care of myself just fine"

"Really?" Tony arched an eyebrow  "Look where it landed you. Dan you are lucky that you only had a couple of broken bones and didn't end up dead"

Tony sat at the edge of the bed. "That is why I'm taking to New York "

 


	6. Mission Impossible (Not Really)

"Nope"

"Daniel Michael Stark"

"No"

"Yes you are coming with me"

"Do you want me to say it in Spanish? noh"

Daniel sat up on his bed. He looked at his brother with a serious expression.

"Tony, you know I love you,but I will not let you take care of me" Daniel didn't want his brother involved with what he was dealing with. Yeah, sure he was an Avenger ,but he was still Tony's brother and he will not put him in danger if he can avoid it.

"Well sucks to be you because I have already sent a quinjet on its way to pick us up." Tony said after sending a quick text to the team to pick them up.

"Well I'm not moving" Daniel planted himself to his bed. He sat there stiffly.

"Daniel you are a grown ass man act like one"

"Why should I?" Daniel pouted. He tried to cross his arms but he couldn't exactly do it with the sling. Tony groaned. He remembered why Jarvis always had to bribe him for him to go to the dentist.

"I will buy you whatever you want"

"Tony I'm a Stark" Daniel gave him a look. "I use the money that dad left us which could last for several lifetimes"

"Fine if you are going to act that way then I will take your prized possession."

Daniel snorted" Which is?" He gave Tony a knowing smile. He knew where all of his items were. Some are at his home and others are in his hotel room, but Tony doesn't know where he is staying.

"I will take your guitar that was signed by Elvis "

"I would like to see you try" he smiled smugly at him.

"I won't try. I will succeed." Tony got up and got his phone from his back pocket.

"Jarvis send a drone to Daniel's hotel room and find the guitar " The older brother ordered.

"You won't find it" Daniel stated. It was true. He left it in his one of his many houses. Most likely in his home in Dublin.

After countless minutes, Tony gave up. He had one more plan but Daniel wouldn't like it at all. Tony deeply sighed in frustration.

He looked around the room looking for a sedative. If Daniel wasn't going to come willingly then he had to take him the hard way.

Tony found a syringe with myndazolam, a sedative, on one of the trays in the room. Without Daniel noticing, he pricked the IV bag and filled it with the drug. He knew that Daniel would be pissed when he woke up but it was better than leaving him alone.

"What the hell?!" Daniel cried out. He tried to rip out the needle in his hand but Tony held him down, waiting for the drug to settle in his system.

Slowly Daniel fell unconscious. His eyes fought to stay awake but couldn't. His eyes closed and his head went back.

While Daniel was unconscious, Tony heard the propellers of the quinjet. The billionaire felt his phone vibrate. He had received a text.

**Cap: We are here :D**

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. Did Steve just use a emoji?!

**Tony: Okay I'll be out there in fifteen minutes**

Tony groaned. Realizing that he had to carry his "fat-ass" of a brother to the roof.

He quickly came up with an idea. An idea so crazy that it might work. The older Stark went out of the room to find a man that looked about his size.

He quickly found him in a storage room. The man was unaware of what was about to happen. Tony wasn't sure if he wanted to do this but made up his mind after the man spotted him.

He grabbed the man around the neck and held him a choke hold. The man struggles to get free but soon went unconscious for the lack of oxygen.

Tony soon undressed the man. The man was left with a white undershirt and blue boxers.

Tony put on the scrubs in a hurry and left to get his brother, but not without leaving the man five hundred dollars.

He went back to the hospital room to see his brother still unconscious. A good thing because if Daniel would have woken up ,he would have begun his temper tantrum.

The billionaire pushed the bed out the door and to one of the elevators. Luckily, he took the man's ID to open the doors. He pushed the button that lead to the roof. He stood there patiently as he listened to the elevator music.

His phone vibrated in his back pocket. He pulled it out to see a new text from a certain red-head.

**Widow : Stark move your ass. People are starting to notice the quinjet.**

He replied with a simple K. He knew that would irk the assassin.

The two steel doors opened. Tony pushed the hospital bed to the parked quinjet. There he saw his team. Steve and Natasha were leaning against the vehicle. Bruce was at the tower working and Thor was in Asgard dealing with Loki's punishment.

"Hurry get him in" Tony told them as he pushed the bed towards them. Natasha instantly pushed the bed to the vehicle. She easily positioned it in the right side of the aircraft.

Tony walked to the pilot seat and sat down. He began to turn on the quintet with a push of a button.

The quinjet began to hover over the roof of the hospital and soon it began to fly towards New York. Both Natasha and Steve took a seat next to the unconscious man.

Natasha and Steve looked at the younger Stark and began to analyze him. They have to admit that he did look like his parents. His head was shaped like his father's and he had his mother's crystal blue eyes but he and Tony didn't look very similar.

Natasha hoped that he wasn't as annoying as Tony because she couldn't deal with two sarcastic, troublemakers maniacs.

Natasha turned towards the oldest Stark. "For how long Is he going to stay in the tower?" She asked.

"As long as he gets better" Tony answered as he put autopilot on. He got up and went to look after his brother. A brother that is going to start hell when he wakes up.

He winced at the thought of him making his tower into a battlefield. A pranking battlefield.

This is how Daniel would retaliate against his brother. He would put mayonnaise in his toothpaste or itching powder all over his bed. He didn't want to deal with that but unfortunately he got himself in this mess.

Steve noticed Tony's facial expression. He was curious about what he was thinking so he asked. "What's with the face?"

Tony rubbed his face tiredly. "I just remembered the hell I'm going to pay for when he wakes up." He checked Dan's vitals making sure he didn't give him a lot of the drug that would put him into a coma.

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows and leaned foward from her seat, interested in what he had to say, for once. "What do you mean?"

Tony chuckled"Well, when Daniel gets upset or angry at me he would set pranks on me" he looked fondly at his brother remembering all of the pranks that they would do to each other. "When I was sixteen, I began to hang out less with Dan, so to get my attention he covered my room with post- it notes and would put Lubiprostone in my food whenever he got the chance."

"Really? I would of thought that he would have put a rabid racoon in you room or something like that" the red-head commented.

Tony shook his head,"Nah, Daniel likes the pranks that are non-violent and simple, but if he was extremely  pissed at me then yes he would probably do something like that"

"Then he would get along with Clint just fine." Steve said as he had once been a victim of Clint's pranks. Steve leaned against the wall and began to close his eyes. "Wake me up when we get home"

 


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel stirred and shifted in his sleep. He tossed in turned side to side. His eyes began to move under his eyelids. He slowly began to open his eyes. The white light of the room blinded him for a moment but soon he began to look at his surroundings.

He turned to his right and saw an amazing view of New York. He saw as the people and traffic moved at such a rapid pace but what held his attention was the skyline. It was dusk and saw how the sun was slowly going away. The rays were gently touching Daniel's face until the sun left.

He turned to his left to see himself connected to a cardiac monitor. He lifted his left index-finger to see a finger clip on it. He sighed. He saw that the clock read _8:06p.m._

 _Great,_ He thought to himself. He began to take off all of the machinery on him and got up to use the bathroom. He entered to see his clothes folded neatly on a chair and a plastic bag. On top was a folded piece of paper that read:

 _Got your stuff from the Hotel. When you wake up_ _take_ _a shower 'cause you smell like shit._  
_P.s. Put on the bag to_ _protect_ _your cast._  
_\- Brother dearest._

Daniel muttered "fucker" under his breath and began to undress. He gently took off his clothing which was a simple hospital nightgown and a pair of boxers, but it was difficult considering his cast. When the gown fell to the floor, Daniel began to inspect his body in front of the mirror. Large purple marks marked his upper torso and sides. He turned to see his back bruised badly from getting ejected from the car.

He turned on the shower and set it to hot. Daniel took off his last piece of clothing, put on the plastic bag and stepped in. He was instantly met with the scorching hot water. He just stood there and let himself to relax. His skin began to turn slightly pink because of the hot temperature.

After a minute or two, he began to clean himself.

On the other side of the door, Tony sat on the chair and waited for his brother to come out of the shower. He was looking at some Iron Man blueprints in his tablet. He was making adjustments to his new suits until he received a text from his girlfriend, Virginia "Pepper" Potts, asking if his brother was alright. That started a whole conversation between the couple. Tony soon forgot about his previous task as he began to tell his significant other about his brother.   
That conversation lasted more than expected. They've been talking for about half an hour before Daniel came out of the bathroom in his pajamas.

The younger Stark was drying his hair with a white towel. He was dressed in a simple white T-shirt and a pair of grey swear pants. He stopped when he saw his brother on the tablet completely engrossed with what he was doing. He didn't notice Daniel until he clear his throat.

Tony jumped at the sound. He turned to see his brother standing there looking at him. Tony sent a quick text to Pepper saying that he'll talk with her later. He put his tablet down and was completely focused on his brother.

"Take a picture it lasts longer "Daniel broke the silence as he went to put the towel on a rack in the bathroom.

"Why would I need to? I have you right here" Tony retorted. He stood up and went to get a closer look on his brother. " How bad is the damage?" His voice was laced with worry. He grabbed his brothers head and began to inspect every little cut that was there. He moved his head side to side to check if he was alright.

Daniel pushed him off with little bit of force. "Nothing serious. Only a couple of broken ribs and broken arm. The rest are just bruises that will heal with time" he said as he went to get his phone from the bedside table. He saw a couple of missed messages from Mozzie and one from a unknown number.

"Nothing serious?! Dan you could have died!" Tony couldn't believe how careless his brother was. He saw him looking at being in his phone. _Why is he checking his phone?_ _I'll_ _have to look through it later,_ Tony thought to himself.

"But I didn't. Look I know it could have been worst. I get that, but we shouldn't dwell on the past" Daniel flatly said to his older brother. He was reading the texts that he missed. Mozzie's texts said that he changed locations and that they should begin to make a plan. Daniel answered them with "we'll meet soon". When he checked the text from the unknown number it said:

 ** _You ran away from me once darling but I_** ** _always_** _ **get what**_ _ **I**_ _ **want. You know that better than any one else.**_ _ **I'll**_ ** _see you soon, Danny._**  
_**-**_ _ **W.J.M**_

Chills ran down Daniel's back. He was hoping that he wouldn't hear from him this soon, but it appears that he was in trouble. His mind began to cloud with fear. A emotion that he wasn't very fond of. He was broken from his thoughts when Tony began to wave his wands in front of his face.

"Dude, can you hear me? ", Tony continued to wave his hands in front of Daniel until Daniel blinked. Tony sighed,"Did you hear what I said?"

"No. Sorry, what were you talking about?" Daniel asked. He knew that he had to make a plan before he would catch up to him, but he had to do it later,somewhere private.

"I asked if you wanted to meet the team?" Tony put his hands in his pocket waiting for his brother to respond.

"Yeah sure" Daniel shrugged. He had to leave soon, yet he was curious about his brother's teammates. He knew that Tony wouldn't let him leave willingly so he had to pay attention to his surroundings.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to follow me?" Tony turned back to his brother as he was about to leave the room. It appears that Daniel keeps getting lost deep in thought.

The team were unaware of the younger Stark coming to meet them. All of them were sitting down on the couch watching a movie. The lights were off and the sound of the TV filled the room. They didn't notice when the Stark brothers walked in. Daniel looked at the TV and saw that they were watching Prometheus. A film that Daniel liked.

Without hesitation he sat down with them and watched the film silently. He already knew what was going to happen, but Daniel guessed that this was the first time the team was watching it.

"I told you guys to wait for me!" Tony whined. He sat next to his brother and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Bruce, who was clutching it like his life depend on it. He glared at the billionaire when he stole his popcorn but was soon distracted by the blue-eyed Stark.

"Hey guys, since when was Tony's brother here?" Bruce asked the group. Everyone turned to see the Daniel sitting next to Tony watching the movie while eating the popcorn that Tony had.

"About two hours ago" Tony said as he began to shove a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Daniel nodded mindlessly as he admired the sexy human android from the movie. If he met someone as beautiful as Michael Fassbender he would never let them slip from his fingers. He could imagine how he would be in bed. How his body would clench at his orgasm or how he would call out his name in pleasure. He was so into his fantasy that Tony had to smack him in the head to get his attention.

"Ow! What the hell?" Daniel turned to Tony.

"You can fantasize later about the android. Steve just asked you a question" Tony said as he continued to watch the movie. He grabbed anotger hand full of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth.

Daniel turned to Steve waiting for him to repeat his question. Blue eyes met blue eyes and Daniel notices a twinge of green in Steve's eyes. He blinked and listened to the question.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked. Steve was focused on the younger Stark. He was just interested in him, he wonders how similar he is to Tony.

"I'm fine, nothing that I couldn't handle" Daniel smiled cheekily to the super soldier.

"What were you studying in France?" Bruce was next to ask Daniel. Bruce was sure that Daniel was as smart or more than Tony seeing as he is a Stark.

"Well... I studied medicine when I was eighteen after that I studied astrophysics, English Literature and Art. Currently I'm studying computer science." Daniel answered. In the beginning he would go to the campuses and listen to the lectures but after a while he began to take his classes online. Obviously, Tony doesn't know that he does his classes online but Daniel uses that as an alibi so that he could continue his scheming.

"Guys, I know that he's new and all, but are we going to continue watching the movie?" Natasha has been trying to watch the movie as they talked to the youngest Stark, but they weren't making it easy for her.

"Yes we are!",Daniel replied for all," I want to see if they die" he grabbed Tony's popcorn and began to snack on it.


End file.
